The need for portability of data has increased over the years, and has spurred the development of removable memory devices. For example, Memory Stick™ is a removable data storage device made by Sony Corporation and is a recordable integrated circuit (IC) digital storage device having a storage capacity greater than a standard 3.5 inch floppy disk. Most importantly, Memory Stick™ is smaller than a stick of gum, very lightweight, and therefore ultra-portable. However, the need for accessability to people, information, and data has also increased despite the currently increased portability.
Due to cost and related space limitations, peripheral devices must impose a limit on the number of ports or sockets utilized for removable memory devices and other separate hardware. Currently, these peripheral devices utilize separate ports or sockets for communication and storage devices. For example, a laptop computer utilizes one socket for a storage device and another socket for communication. As the need for accessability to people, information, and data increases it would be desirable to provide accessability and portability to peripheral devices without increasing their cost or exceeding the related space limitations of the peripheral devices.